Flavor of the week to one, a true love to another
by SpiritDetective
Summary: A songfic based on "Flavor of the Week" This is my first fic so if you're going to flame be nice. HH Song by American Hi-Fi


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All Harry potter characters and items belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Flavor of the Week" is by American hi-fi.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She paints her nails  
  
And she don't know  
  
He's got her best friend on the phone  
  
She'll wash her her  
  
His dirty clothes are all he gives to her  
  
And he's got posters on the wall  
  
Of all the girls he wish she was  
  
And he means everything to her  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Hermione and Harry were sitting in the commmon room with Ron. It was a typical night.( Or at least as normal as it could be around Hogwarts.) Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess.While Hermione sat there writing on a scroll of paper. As Harry bent over to examine the position of one of his pawns against a night of rons. He saw Hermione writing quickly across a extremely long piece of parchment. Then Harry continured to stare so long , that Ron had to jab Harry saying " Oy! Are we going to play or are you going to sit there staring into space all night?" "Oh, Sorry" Harry said. They sat there playing for a few more minutes untill Harry could no longer take the suspense." Hermione?"  
  
he asked, finally. "What" She snapped back. " Ummmm" ,said Harry who was losing his resolve, quite taken aback at the response. "Well, I was just wondering .... "You were wondering what I'm writing ,right?", She said bluntley, "Well" ,she said with air of slight annnoyance, "If you must know I'm writing a letter to Viktor."  
  
=============================================================================================================  
  
Her boyfriend  
  
He don't know  
  
Anything about her  
  
He's too stoned  
  
Nintendo  
  
I wish that I could make her see  
  
She's just the flavor of the week.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I thought it was about time to send him another letter" she said. Then she added "He hasn't replied to my last one." Then she said matter-of-factly " The letter was probably lost ,so I'm sending him another one." Harry considered this for a moment. Then he said "Hermione, I really don't think you should be involved with him." " What Buisness is it of yours, Harry!?" " Ummm, Guys?", Ron said quietly, " Were starting to recieve some stares." Harry looked around quickly. Sure enough, people were beginning to stare at them from around the room.  
  
"Hermione,he doesn't care about you!" Harry said.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It's friday night  
  
She's all alone  
  
He's a million miles away  
  
And she's dressed to kill  
  
The TV's on  
  
He's connected to the sound  
  
And he's got pictures on the wall  
  
Of all the girls he's loved before  
  
And she knows all his favortie songs  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about, Harry!" She screamed. "Yes, I do." he said "He's famous Hermione he could get any girl he wants."  
  
You remember his little fan club in our fourth year!" " He loves me, Harry" Hermione yelled, almost histeric now. Now the entire common room had their eyes upon the two of them. " Hermione, that's not true love. He only likes you for know. People like that are shallow. Pretty soon he's going to move on with some other girl. He's going to leave you behind! " No, he won't" she screamed back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her boyfriend  
  
He don't know  
  
Anything about her  
  
He's too stoned  
  
Nintendo  
  
I wish that i could make her see  
  
She's just the flavor of the week  
  
#############################################################################################################  
  
"What do you know about true love?!" she screamed. " What, do you care about the affairs of other people?! What's it to you? Why do you evan care?" "Because, Hermione." " BECAUSE WHAT, HARRY?" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU HERMIONE" he said. "I think I loved you ever since we first met.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Her boyfriend  
  
He don't know  
  
Anything about her  
  
He's too stoned  
  
He's too sonted  
  
He's too stoned  
  
He's too stoned  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"In , our third year I began to feel something strange for you! In, our fourth when I saw you with Krum at the very end of the year. When we were leaving Hogwarts I felt jealous for some reason, I couldn't understand just yet. But I knew what it was at the end of our fifth year. And know ever since the beginning of our sixth year here, this year.... I've been trying to screw up the courage to tell you! I was hesitant because, I was not sure how you would take it! I didn't know if you hate me our what. I didn't what to risk triving you away from me!  
  
A stunned silence fell over the common room at the end of this speech. Finally, Hermione said quietly " Oh Harry, I never knew. I....  
  
I'm sorry." "Well, know you know ",said Harry. They looked at each other for a moment. "Harry, I..."Hermione began, But Harry cut her off.  
  
"It's alright." They smiled at each other. Then Harry slowly took her in his arms , and they kissed. The whole common room burst into appluase.   
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Her boyfriend  
  
He don't know  
  
Anything about her, needs  
  
Too stoned  
  
Nintendo  
  
I wish that i could make her see  
  
She's just the flavor of the week  
  
Yeah she's just the flavor of the week  
  
She makes me weak  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please, Review it would help a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All Harry potter characters and items belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Flavor of the Week" is by American hi-fi.  
  
This came to me while I was listening to that song. 


End file.
